50 Things To Do Before You Die
by cam408962
Summary: Edward finally caves and decides to change Bella into a vampire, but only after she makes and completes a list of 50 'human' things. Also know as '50 Things To Do Before You 'Die.' BxE
1. The List

**So, I had a new idea...The To-do list for before Bella is changed.**

"Edward, I want to be a vampire," I griped for the 500th time this week.

"No, I do not want to take away from your human life," he protested.

"I don't want a human life, I want a vampire life," I begged. "I don't want to get older while you stay 17. I want to be with you forever!" I cried.

I think I finally got though to him, because he didn't say anything.

"Ok, I will," he said. "But," my smiled faded. "You have to make a list of 50 things to do before you 'die' and after we complete the list, then I will change you."

"Gah! Fine. I'm going to go make the list," I griped walking to find paper. I googled a list, and just used it instead of thinking of my own.

**The List**

1. Play paintball.

2. Attend a major sporting function.

3. Swim with a dolphin.

4. Skidive.

5. Bungee Jump.

6. Be an extra in a film.

7. Don't shave for at least a month.

8. Eat only junk food for a day.

9. Be part of the TV audience.

10. Send a message in a bottle.

11. Ride a camel in the desert.

12. Write a fan letter to your favorite superhero.

13. Fall in love.

14. Sit in on a jury.

15. Shower in a waterfall.

16. Spend the night in a haunted house.

17. Drive from sea to shining sea.

18. Write your will.

19. Sleep under the stars.

20. Ride the tallest roller coaster in the country.

21. Spend all day reading a novel.

22. Learn to juggle.

23. Ride the Autobahn.

24. Raft through the Grand Canyon.

25. Donate enough money to get your name on something -a wing at a hospital. a bench at the park-

26. Grow a garden.

27. Drive a convertible with the top down and the music blaring.

28. Scuba dive off the coast of Australia's Great Barrier Reef.

29. Go up in a hot-air balloon.

30. Attend one really huge rock concert.

31. Be able to handle: your tax forms, Jehovah's Witnesses, your banker, telephone solicitors.

32. Let someone feed you peeled, seedless grapes.

33. Go deep sea fishing and eat your catch.

34. Run to the top of the Statue of Liberty.

35. Create your Family Tree.

36. Catch a ball in the stands of a major league baseball stadium.

37. Ski a double-black diamond.

38. Set foot on each of the seven continents.

39. Live homeless for a week.

40. Surf.

41. Cross a glacier on foot.

42. Climb an active volcano.

43. Swim in the Dead Sea.

44. Stand at the North Pole.

45. Get your picture with the original Mona Lisa.

46. Dive to the Titanic.

47. Visit all seven wonders of the world.

48. Ride the world's biggest Ferris wheel.

49. Dive with sharks.

50. Take an African Safari.

**There will be a chapter for every activity. They are going in order.**


	2. Number 1, Paintball

**So, I had this brilliant idea. It is called, "The To-Do list"**

BPOV

I searched through my closet for a long sleeve shirt and a jacket that I didn't mind ruining. Today was paintball day.

I found a green jacket in the very back of my closet that was splattered with green.

I pulled my long sleeved shirt over my T-Shirt and zipped my old jacket up on top. I looked longingly at my North Face jacket, but that is most defiantly NOT a jacket used for paintballing.

I laced up my tennis shoes and walked downstairs where everyone else was waiting for me. They were dressed like it was summer time. Had we been anywhere but Forks, I would've worried about the sun, but considering we live under constant cloud cover, I wasn't too worried.

"Hey, you ready to die!" Emmett asked jokingly.

"Please, y'all have never played paintball in your lives, I am an expert." I told him smugly.

"Please, anything with a trigger can't be _that _difficult to figure out." It was his turn to roll his eyes now.

"Well, let's get going!" Jasper said gaily.

I laughed and went to my truck. Against Edward's many protests, I finally convinced him that I needed to drive my truck. They didn't have a clue where the Field of Honor was. And quite frankly, neither did I. But I could figure it out. I did manage to get there though, after stopping at a gas station for directions only to find out it was across the street.

We parked our cars in the lot and headed in to the store. I looked out the window and saw that a game was already going on.

"Ok, here are your guns. Make sure to leave the cap in at all times other than when in the safety netting..." Tom, the owner said. He went over all the rules for the newbies.

I just wanted to get out there and shoot people!

Sooner than I realized, we were walking outside the field. The previous game had just ended so we got right in. Alice, Emmett, and I were on the orange team along with Dudes 1 & 2. Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie were on the blue team with Dudes 3 & 4.

"Get the yellow flag," Dude 1 told Alice. She was the smallest, so she could go without being seen.

"And don't run too fast," I told her. I could tell the dudes thought I was crazy to have told her this. "We don't want you getting overheated again," I added smoothly.

I heard the siren go off and I sprinted toward the first barrier. I saw Jasper poking his head up though one of the holes and I aimed and fired. I heard him yelp in surprise more than pain as the paintball made direct contact with his jawbone. He got up dejectedly and walked back into the store to get cleaned off.

I'm not going to lie, I felt bad for nailing him in the face, but it was refreshing at the same time. He liked to make fun of me.

I saw Rosalie making a break for the flag and I lifted my gun and shot a few balls at her. She made this dramatic gesture grasping her leg where I hit her as she fell to the ground. I could tell she was trying extra hard to act human.

I smirked as she stood and walked back to Jasper. Now it was Team Orange against Edward, and the Dudes 3 & 4. We could take them.

I saw Alice slinking from barrier to barrier unnoticed keeping her gun at the ready. She was one away when Edward spotted her. He snuck up behind her and nailed her in the back. She looked at him, make a hand gesture, and walked to the back.

I stayed hidden behind me blocker and waited for Edward to turn his back before I pulled the trigger. I saw a splat of blue on his back and I looked at the back. The Blue Dudes were back there. I ran and tugged on the flag and smiled in victory as the siren went off again, signaling the end of the game.

I ran to the back with a grin.

"Thought you were going to win?" I asked Edward.

"No, I would have found a way to let you win," he said gentlemanly.

"No fair. We have to come play again. And you can't let me win!" I pouted.


	3. Number 2, Sporting Event

**YAY! Another one!**

**Sporting event**

"Edward. Where are we going!" I whined. I hated having my eyes covered.

"It's a surprise." He told me for the 5th time.

"Ugh," I pouted.

I felt the car stop and my door opened.

"Come on, we're almost there," He said.

I tried using my hands to feel around, but somehow, I still ended up on the ground.

"I can barely walk when I can see, I'm not going to be able to walk at all if I can't see." I protested.

"Don't worry. You would have to walk anymore," He said. I felt two hands reach under me and pick me up.

"Gah! Put me down Edward," I kicked.

"You'll fall again," He said. "But we're here, so." He put me down on a recliner and untied my blindfold.

I looked in awe over the huge stadium.

"Why are we here," I asked knowing that the only football game this weekend was the Super Bowl.

"Completing number 2," He shrugged.

"You're actually going to _help _me complete the list," I asked shocked.

"Well, yea, I am looking forward to it too," he said nonchalantly.

"Coulda fooled me," I rolled my eyes.

"Plus I've always wanted to go to one of these games. Just never had a reason," He said.

"Bella! I'm at the Super Bowl!" Emmett ran in and picked me up in a big bear hug.

"I'm guessing you've never been before?" I asked.

"Well. Um, you see. I um..." He stuttered.

"He's been banned from quite a few football stadiums. It's only because we're sitting in the box that they let him in," Rosalie answered for him.

"What did he do," I asked.

"Well. He thought it would be fun to go play with the team. They didn't notice until half-time, and by then it was too late to do anything, so the team got disqualified and over half of the stadiums banned him," She explained. I looked at Emmett and if he was human, he would've been redder than a tomato.

I heard a siren go off on the field and along with thousands of other people, stood and sang the National Anthem.

"I don't get football," I mentioned to Edward.

Just as he was about to reply, Emmett interrupted.

"Shhhh! It's starting," He ran on the deck and sat on a chair.

"So Bella, who are you rooting for?" Alice asked.

"I know I live nowhere near them, but I'm for the Dallas Cowboys," I said. **(I'm from Texas)**

"How could you!," Rosalie gasped. "You have to represent Washington, I'm for the Redskins."

I saw Alice smirk in the background.

"You guys want to bet on the game," She asked.

"Get the guys in on it," I said.

"We're betting on the game," She yelled.

"$100 on the Redskins," Emmett yelled. Alice wrote it down.

"Same," Edward said.

"$150, Redskins" Jasper said.

"I'm pretty confident, so I'm going to say $300 on the Redskins," Rosalie said.

"I'm not going to bet, because I saw the outcome and that just wouldn't be fair," Alice said.

"Um," I took out my wallet and counted the money. "I'm gonna say $142 on the Cowboys, that's everything I have."

"Ok, now everyone sign the paper," Alice ordered. We did and she tucked it into her pocket.

For the rest of the game, we were all on egg shells, any sudden change, everyone would gasp. There was a lot riding on this game.

There was 30 seconds left and the Cowboys had a 2nd down. The Redskins were expected to win. The score was 7-12.

I opened my wallet to take out my money when I heard Emmett let out some words that would not be allowed in a PG-13 movie. Rosalie walked over and needless to say, she was not happy. I think she may have been a sailor in another life.

Curiously, I walked over. Tony Romo was laying in the touchdown zone holding the ball like a baby. The ref did some hand thing, and half the stadium burst out in cheers as the buzzer rang signaling the end of the game.

I walked over to the guys and held out my hand. 4 grumpy people reached into the wallets and took out money as the announcer came on.

"This years Super Bowl Champions are The Dallas Cowboys," The announcer said over the speakers.


	4. Number 3, Dolphins

**Chapter 3.**

**Swim with Dolphins.**

In Forks, it's impossible to do half of the tings that are on my list. Luckily, Edward and his family have tons of money that he wants to spend on me. Number 3 on the list is to go swimming with dolphins. Edward decided to not tell me where we were going to get that marked off other than South. I seriously wouldn't be surprised if he bribed the Sea World in Seattle to let me swim with the dolphins. Right now, I am in a car going...somewhere...

We were going over 100mph but for once, I felt totally calm. I think Alice may have slipped something in my water though. Normally, I would be totally freaked out. But instead I feel completely calm, but my mind is going over 100mph. I should be freaking out. I am going to swim with dolphins! I yawned.

I felt the car moving over a gravel road and I groaned. The car was going so dast it was bouncing up and down like crazy. I opened my eyes and looked outside. It was just morning.

"Where are we," I mumbled.

"Almost there," Edward assured me. "Just sit tight."

"I'm hungry." My stomach grumbled loudly making everyone laugh.

"Um, we have Nutrigrain Bars and applesauce," Alice said looking in the cooler.

"Um, I want..." I thought. "Applesauce."

She tossed me the applesauce and a spoon.

"Don't spill," she ordered.

I ate my applesauce and only spilled a bit, but we were going over a bump in the road. I didn't and don't plan to tell Alice though. She picked my whole outfit.

"How much longer," I whined.

"10 more minutes," Jasper said looking at the clock.

I looked out the window at the scenery. I don't think we're in Washington anymore.

I felt the car slow down as we entered a city. I felt two hands cover my eyes.

"Can't let you see the Welcome Sign," Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered at the coldness of his hands.

He moved his hands and I looked at the cars driving by.

It was so crowded.

We drove for around 10 more minutes and I noticed the car was slowing even more as we turned a corner. I saw the most luxiourious resort ever in fron of us.

"Where are we," I asked in awe.

"This is our stop," He said.

Jasper pulled the car into the spot and we got out of the car. Edward, Alice, and Jasper all put on jackets, hats, and sunglasses. It was rather sunny outside. Only a few clouds.

We walked into a building with dolphins on the front and went to the desk.

"We have reservations to swim with dolphins," Edward said.

"Cullen?" The lady asked.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Follow me," she said.

We went into a backroom where I was shown a rack of different sized wetsuits. There were others in the room changing. I grabbed my size and walked to the dressing room. It was basically a curtain shielding you from everyone else.

"Edward?" I asked. "Are we swimming inside?"

"Yes, love," He said. "It's the only way we could join you."

"Will you be ok," I asked.

"Yes. We went hunting before we left," He said.

"Hurry down there," A voice called from the door.

We hurried and ran into the pool area. It was huge! A perfect recreation of a dolphin habitat.

You could see dolphins swimming across the pool and splashing in the water.

"It's beautiful," I gasped.

"It is far in comparison to you," Edward said lovingly.

I smiled.

"Ok, now. We only have one rule. Don't swim to the dolphin. They move so fast they cold break bones. It has to come to you," The instructor said.

I gulped.

We all got in the water and the instructor led us through different tricks you go do with a dolphin. They pushed up out of the water and we got to ride on their backs.

The last thing we got to do was have our picture made with the dolphin kissing us.

When we got out of the water, we walked inside the dressing room to get changed back. After that, we went inside to look at the pictures.

Jasper had a look of disgust on his face. He was not used to animals kissing him. Alice had an excited look on her face, she loved animals. When she wasn't eating them. Edward looked perfect as always. I looked like I had just been through a blender. My hair was all over the place.

"We'll take all four," Edward said paying the money. The man handed us our pictures in a nice frame that had the name of the place. I looked at my picture and on the back there was a sticker.

**February 24, 2009**

**San Fransisco, California**

"We're in California!" I yelled.

"Yes," Alice yipped.

"Why didn't we just go to Sea World or something," I wondered.

"We wanted to go to the best place, and this was it," Edward shrugged.

"Well, I guess number 3 is off the list," I said.

**YAY! 3 Chapters down, 47 to go. :)**

**TRIVIA  
**

**Which book is your favorite?  
**


	5. Number 4, Sky Diving

**Hola. I haven't been updating lately because my prents have been out of town and my grandma is staying with us. I have to help her with everything, but I don't even know a lot of stuff. It took us 20 minutes to turn on the dishwasher the other night...**

**Chapter 4.**

"Alice, where are we going," I asked curiously.

"It's a secret," She replied for the 50th time.

"Please, I can keep secrets," I protested.

"Good luck keeping a secret from yourself," she told me keeping her eyes on the road.

I just sat back and pouted. It was a good 30 minutes before we got anywhere, and when we pulled over on the side of the road I noticed we were at a gas station.

"Bathroom break!" Alice said pulling into a parking lot.

I went in and when I got back to the car, Alice was waiting with a blindfold. I sighed and let her cover my eyes.

We drove for a while and when we got out, I heard planes all around. I tried to think what we were doing and I remembered: The list.

"Alice!," I screamed. "I don't want to go skydiving."

"You put it on the list," She shrugged.

"But-" I said.

"Come on," She grabbed my hand.

"We've already got all the paperwork signed, so all we do it go to the plane," She said pulling me.

"I don't want to," I protested.

"Oh well," she said. "Step." She ordered. I stepped up some steps into what I assumed was the plane.

A guy helped me into a vest and led my hand to the parachute strap thingy. He walked me through what was going to happen. I still couldn't see. I'm guessing there was some secret.

I was pretty calm so far, but when they took my hands and led me to the door, I freaked.

"Don't worry, you're going buddy jumping," The guy said.

I felt someone step behind me. I heard clicks and knew we were stuck together. We stepped forward and I felt the blindfold come off my face. I looked out the door and froze. I felt two hands on my shoulders.

"You'll be fine," A smooth velvety voice said.

"What are you doing here, you're supposed to be hunting," I asked forgetting the fact that I was about to jump out of a plane.

"Alice called. Said you were freaking out," He shrugged.

"Oh, well. Not anymore," I smiled.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Let's do it," I said. I felt the ground disappear from beneath my feet and I saw the ground approaching faster than it should.

"Pull the string! Pull the string!" I shouted.

"Not yet," I heard.

We fell for a few more seconds and then I was suddenly jerked backwards. I looked up and a bright pink parachute was flowing above us. The rest of the fall was smoother. I saw the ground.

"Hold your feet up," Edward yelled grabbing ahold of me.

I did and as soon as we hit the ground, Edward was running with the wind, like you were supposed to. I heard a rustling and knew the parachute had hit the ground.

Edward stopped running and set me down.

I unbuckled myself from him and turned to look at him for the first time.

"Was that fun," He asked.

"Um, I don't want to do it again," I said.

"You'll change your mind after you're changed." He stated.

"So, what's next on the list?" I asked.

"Bungee jumping," He said.

"Oh joy," I griped.

"Better start planning it," He said smiling.

**TRIVIA**

**When does New Moon come out???  
**


	6. YO

**Hey, I am working on another chapter.**

**But right now, I'm telling you about the community that I made. It is called "The Best Bella Getting Pregnant Stories"**

**Go subscribe. I read each story before adding it, and I love them all.**

**Jordan  
**


End file.
